Mobius Strip
by Dragonborn
Summary: What do you do when everything you know is turned on its head? Where do you run when you don't know where you are? What can you do to escape destiny?
1. Prologue: Information

_The Einstein-Rosen-Podolsky Bridge, a theoretical wormhole that is supposed to connect the same area of space on two different dimensional planes. Scientists throughout the years have debated the very existence of this gateway since it was first postulated; though the currently held belief is that it is little more then a fantastic theory, interesting, but false._

_The Mobius Strip; a surface in Euclidean space with only one side and one boundary component. Unlike the former, this is a very real object; easily made by taping the ends of a strip of paper together with a half twist in it. This strip has interesting properties unique to it alone and has been used to illustrate the concept of time-travel and alternate timelines._

_Had you asked me less then a year ago 'How are these two possibly related?'; I would have been at a loss for an explanation. Time has changed me more then I'd like to admit, but now I know just how and why these two are undeniably, irrevocably linked. This information didn't come easily and even now I doubt the things that I've seen, or that I've done, will ever leave my mind._

_I've seen things that are near biblical in nature; leaving me little doubt that God has not forsaken us entirely. I've done things that could have me damned to Hell for all eternity, and have no guilt from any of them. But that's later. For now, let's go back; back to when my life was as boring and mundane as everyone else my age._


	2. College Chaos

College. A dream for some kids, a nightmare for others and downright dull for a select few. For many kids, it's the first time they were on their own in the cold cruel world; for other kids it's the first time out of their country. No more family for support or help, just total strangers just as out of their element as you. Is it any wonder, then, that college is a place where social interactions abound? Thrust into an unfamiliar setting, teens will always seek the comfort of another they can relate to, even if they know next to nothing about the other person. That is how friends, something more vital to teens than breathing, are made. If a teen doesn't make friend, then they can't make it through anything.

Always remember that.

* * *

It was just another boring day at the University of Toledo; the air was chill with the cold November air. Students wandered the grounds either walking to their next class or walking just for the sake of it. The cafés were full of kids enjoying a filling lunch and as always the Starbucks was packed with those who needed their usual three cups of coffee to make it through the day. In one of the cafés sat a student who'd just eaten two plates with pizza and tacos, odd choices to some but this was a bit of an odd kid. He looked normal enough for a college freshman; his brown mess of hair was in need of a comb and maybe a quick trim, his hazel eyes stared blankly ahead as he downed the rest of his soda. A quiet belch left his throat, signaling his inability to intake more food for the time being. The young adult stayed in his seat a few moments longer, just staring at the empty plates while his mind remained wonderfully blank. With a bit of a grunt he forced himself to his feet, picked up the bag containing both his Chemistry books and laptop, and carried the tray over to the conveyor belt drop off. His meal finished, the boy walked past the cashier and went to the bathroom to relieve himself.

This was how it was for him every Tuesday and Thursday; though he'd gotten a much welcome break in the monotony this week. It was student conferences for his Composition class; so he'd been able to both sleep in, much to his delight, and even shower before driving in, something that normally didn't happen till five-thirty. But now, it was back to the old grind. The teen almost sighed as he washed his hands, could life get any more boring

The teen exited the restroom a few minutes later and, with nothing better to do, wandered outside for a walk. The cold air chilled him even through the UT pullover and cloth-lined that he wore nearly everyday and the wind almost immediately pulled all heat and feeling from his exposed hands, and he acted like he barely noticed. In truth, he felt every freezing gust and at times his hands were in pain from the cold; he stuffed them both into his pockets in an effort to conserve the thermal energy and kept walking. His head automatically tilted downward as he strolled around the campus, his eyes stared at the ground while only vaguely registering what they saw, and his ears were flooded with the sound of the grab-bag music selection of his MP3 player. His mind was wandering the endless expanse of his imagination while, at the same time, sending the signals for what was in his way. He'd gotten used to this type of multi-tasking but it offered little to no chance to socialize with his peers. He kept walking, past a series of dorms that he would never see the inside of; subconsciously, his head started bobbing to the rhythm of the 'Nickelback' song blaring through the earphones.

"Hands on the mirror/ Can't get much clearer/ Can't make this all go away." He sang under his breath, more out of a need to exercise his unused vocal cords then a desire to sing. If any had heard the terribly flat and off key notes they most likely would have told him not to quit his day job, like he actually had one. He was too lazy and, if he was honest with himself, far too immature to hold any sort of job. He'd tried a few years ago and it hadn't even lasted to the new school year, and that was a once a week deal. You can imagine how bad it would have gone if he had to do it everyday. He knew that he needed to step up and actually grow up; but his own dislike of responsibility prevented any hope of that any time soon. So he remained unemployed.

The boy sighed loudly during his walk and walked off to the side and slid his bag strap off before lowering it to the ground. The youth reached up and rubbed his aching shoulder; the joint felt about ready to cave in and his hands, originally hot and sweaty from their stint in his pockets were know dropping into numbness. He didn't mind the loss of feeling; it was just another part of college to him. God; his life was so boring. Don't get him wrong; his siblings were decent most of the time and he loved his parents. He just wanted a bit of excitement in his life of routine.

As he leaned against a nearby tree, his MP3 began to stutter and skip; he removed the device from his pocket only to find the display screen just as messed up. Random pixels lit up every few second and the backlight flickered on and off at a pace rivaling a strobe light. "What the hell?" The boy questioned quietly just as high pitched static assaulted his ears. "Shit!" He shouted, yanking the phones out of his ears. "What is going on?!" He shouted just as loud as before, earning a couple of stares from the other two people that were walking the same path as him. Immediately self-conscious, the boy turned away from the others and muttered "Sorry."

Neither of the boy's fellow collegians remained on the scene for much longer, choosing to beat a hasty retreat for fear of the boy's sanity. Although he had no idea who they were, and it was doubtful that their paths would ever cross again with the random nature of the universe, the boy regretted that the scene had taken place and that the other two probably thought he was insane. He was like that; he didn't like to be around others but he wanted them to believe he was a decent person; like he tried to think the best of others.

A sudden shimmer from the general direction of the boy's half seeing gaze jerked him out of his thoughts. He walked forward, slightly curious as whatever it was shimmered again; just as he reached the railing put up to prevent kids from falling into the miniature swamp a good ten feet below the surrounding ground, the boy found his shimmer. A large green gem, perfectly cut, lay among the dead leaves and half frozen grass. It seemed to have a light source all its own as it colored the brown and orange leaves nearest it a faint shade of green similar to its own. _I gonna be rich!_ The boy thought as his hand grasped the jewel, only vaguely noting that his prize was warm to the touch, not ice cold like the surrounding air.

He stood and his free hand reached for his cell phone, ready to call either his mom or dad and tell them to come and get him; this was more important than anything that a chemistry lecture had to teach him, and he could always get any notes he missed from one of the kids that sat around him. He slid the black phone's screen back to reveal the small key pad hidden beneath it and was about to dial when the phone screen glitched out as bad as the MP3 had only moments ago. Random ringtones intermingled with static blared out of the speakers and nearly made the boy drop the phone in shock. The boy growled, why the hell did this have to happen NOW of all times. His phone wasn't in the best of shape but it had never been this screwed up, even after his first day when the rain had turned the pocket of his bag holding it into a puddle.

"You know," A gruff, masculine voice said from behind. "If you got rid of that emerald, your electronic troubles would be over." The boy spun around and brought his hands up in a makeshift defensive position; ready to fight. He found himself face to face with an obese man with an obscenely large mustache, a long and pointed nose, and a pair of opaque, black sunglasses obscuring his eyes. As if the facial features weren't bad enough, the man had chosen to wear a beige trench coat and matching hat over whatever his main wardrobe was. "I'd be happy to take it off your hands." He offered in an almost believably polite tone; keyword: 'Almost'.

"How 'bout I just hold on to it till my dad brings the car back up." The boy said, for the first time regretting his not bothering to get his temps till after his senior year. He watched as the man's face contorted briefly in rage, and allowed himself a brief moment of pride.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." The man spoke once his face had settled back into a passive expression. "That gem has unique electromagnetic properties; bringing it near any type of machinery would have adverse effects of a must undesirable nature." The man smirked slightly, probably hoping his use of large words would confuse the boy.

"Well, if that true, then what use would it be to you?" The man's smirk turned to a scowl in the blink of an eye. "Someone with your extensive vocabulary obviously has access to at least basic technology, which would be as prone to malfunctions with this around as any machine." The boy had no clear idea as to why he was acting like this toward the man; normally he would just politely refuse and say he'd take care of the gem himself. What was making him act like a jerk toward this guy? Maybe it was just greed rearing its ugly head that made every word out of this guy's mouth sound like a lie to him. All he knew was; he didn't trust this man.

"Here's an idea." The man growled, all traces of decency gone from both his face and voice as he reached inside his trench coat. "You give me that emerald or else!" The mustachioed stranger pulled out something resembling a gun and pointed it at the boy's skull. The way he held the weapon, as well as the way his face was twisted into absolute disgust, left little doubt that the man would shoot him without a moment's hesitation.

"Hey, help!" The boy called over the man's shoulder. The assailant turned back, trying to see who else he had to face to get the gem; only to be met with empty space. "PSYCH!" The boy shouted and the man's head snapped back to find his intended victim sprinting away. The portly gunman growled in a rage and fired his pistol. The weapon made next to no sound, most likely it had a silencer to muffle the explosion, but the round it fire was just as lethal as any. It was pure luck that the bullet missed; whizzing just over the boy's shoulder and imbedding itself in one of the trees instead of his head. The boy found new strength in his fear, adding speed to his flight and lengthening the distance between him and his attacker.

"Come back here, you cretin!" The man shouted as he ran after the boy, his speed far greater than what one would assume. He fired another shot with out any real attempt at aiming and a dorm window to the boy's left exploded in a shower of glass shards. "Hold still!"

_Oh, yeah._ The boy thought bitterly. _Like I'm really gonna listen to someone who want to kill me._ If anything, he increased his pace through the suddenly deserted campus. "Where the hell is anybody?!" He shouted in desperation, trying to draw attention to his predicament. Unfortunately; it seemed that no one had heard his scream and to make matters even worse, his foot made contact with a sheet of black ice a second later. Sending him to the pavement with a painful 'Thud'.

A deep, malevolent chuckle sounded in the boy's ears as cold steel was placed against the back of his skull. "Thought you could get away from me, did you?" The man's voice was practically dripping with sadistic glee. "Well you thought wrong. And since you made me work for that emerald; I'm putting you out of my misery." The boy's eyes clenched shut, there was no way the man would miss a point blank shot.

_Please, God._ He thought as his hand clenched the jewel that was going to cost him his life. _Not like this. Not like this._ The man's finger pulled the trigger back as the gem the boy held began to glow with its green light. The hammer of the gun pulled back as a fresh bullet was brought to the chamber; the glow increased so that the man holding the gun noticed, but was unconcerned. The hammer fell, striking the cap and igniting the gunpowder; the emerald's glow was to the point where even the one that held it noticed through his clenched eyes. The expanding gases from the burning gun powder pushed the bullet out of the chamber at as the gem exploded with light.

The boy's scream echoed throughout the campus.


	3. Arrival

Heat.

Stuffy, humid, sweltering heat. The kind of heat that makes it difficult to even breathe.

The air that entered his lungs was almost at body temperature and so full of vapor you could practically drown in it. The boy stirred slightly as his brain slowly re-established connections with his body. The first thing that registered with his mind; the fact that he was in his pullover and jacket in over ninety degree weather!

His body demanded release from the smothering prison his clothes had become, and he was only too happy to oblige; shedding the cold weather clothing with violent haste. In less then a minute, he had stripped down to his black 'Lost in Thought: Please Send Search Party' T-shirt. He paused for a minute; taking the time for his body to acclimate to the high temperature air. It was an annoyingly long process for the boy, who felt the urge to move almost immediately after sitting down. That was another idiosyncrasy of his; he always had to be in motion. Even if he knew it was far too hot for any real physical activity, his body was demanding that he run, jump, or at least walk. Anything to just have a bit of motion; he managed to resist it, but it took nearly all his willpower to do so.

To distract his muscles from their unending quest for movement, he took to observing his surroundings. The area he had awoken in was radically different than that which he had left. Where he'd been surrounded by towers of glass and stone, made by man to defy nature's power over their species. They tired to hide the arrogance of the structures by allowing small portions of the natural landscape to remain but it was a façade even a child could see through; nature had no place there.

But here; here was nothing but nature. Trees of varieties he couldn't place, at least not without a guide of some sort, grew everywhere his eyes fell. The air, though stuffy and humid, was clear and free of the polluting stenches or sounds. The only sign that there were creatures other then himself within the woods were the constant buzz of insects and the occasional call of some species of bird. Despite the temperature being well above his comfort level, the boy had to admit; "This place ain't half bad." Now that he wasn't making a poor attempt at singing, his true tone a voice was revealed; a light baritone that seemed to carry an edge of childishness in spite of its low pitch.

He smiled slightly; surprised that he found this place so enjoyable. He was always an indoor person; only venturing outside when he had to and returning to the controlled conditions of his house as soon as humanly possible. Yet here he was; getting as close to dozing off as was possible for him, in the middle of a forest. Of course; odds were he wouldn't even be here if that man hadn't…

He jumped to his feet in terror, all traces of exhaustion and heat fatigue gone. That guy! The one that pulled the gun on him. Was he here too? Was he stalking him; waiting for the perfect shot to finish what he'd started. _One thing's for sure._ The boy thought as he hastily gathered his clothes. _I'm not gonna stay around and find out._

* * *

High above; farther than the human eye was capable of seeing. A strange machine resembling an eye with a pair of rotors attached on its vertical axis hovered near silently. The machinery within the device whirred slightly as it powered up from 'idle' mode and turned its focus downward in search of the energy signature that had activated it. Several minutes later; the machine powered down, adding the entry 'SEARCH FAILED' to it's internal log.

* * *

The boy's plunge though the dense foliage, although strong at the start, had slowed to a pathetic trudge a while ago and now the heat was starting to get to him again. The adrenaline that had given him the strength to start his trek was now wearing thin and he was losing what little stamina he had to start with. Still; he was afraid to stop. Afraid that doing so would give that man time to find him and off him with a quick headshot. So he continued onward despite his body's ever increasing protests and pains.

He sighed deeply as he finally reached an open area; glad that he no longer had to deal with branches striking his face or roots reaching out to trip him. At the same time; his some how active mind warned him that stepping out into the open would more than likely give that man the means to end the boy's life. However, the same opportunity was provided to the unknown assailant by remaining here if he was located in the thick forest behind the teen.

An audible groan escaped from the young man's lips. "This sucks!" Although not a shout, his voice was loud enough naturally to make it so that his words could be easily heard around the clearing; even though no one was there. But a bit farther on; a pair of surprisingly sensitive ears, did indeed hear the boy's complaint. The head that was attached to those ears swiveled in the direction of the voice they had detected; and slowly, the mouth on that head spread out into a mischievous smirk.

* * *

The morbidly obese man was furious. He had, mere moments before, been so close to grasping that which he so desperately desired. Only to have it snatched away. Not by his usual adversary; which he could deal with, however grudgingly, but by a stupid, sniveling brat who hadn't the faintest idea what he had. He pummeled his fisted right hand into the palm of his left as his anger seethed and boiled and fought to control his temper. _This is just a minor setback._ He thought, taking a deep breath. _That damned boy is more than likely dead by now. He's not a threat anymore; and the emerald can always be found again. _The man sighed heavily; feeling a fair bit calmer then before.

"Doctor" The monotone voice of one of his assistants cut into his thoughts and causing his momentarily calm face to revert to its usual glare.

"This had better be good." He growled without turning to face the speaker.

Taking no notice of the agitation in the man's voice, the assistant continued. "E-22 has sent a report you might want to see."

The man grumbled but grabbed the print out roughly and his still hidden eyes scanned the paper at a rapid clip. 'Massive energy spike detected at location 34-alpha;' He read without any interest. 'Signal matches known sample 45; Attempt to locate failed.' The man stopped glowering and gasped out loud. "Sample 45?!" He exclaimed in disbelief. "But that's impossible; there has to be a mistake!"

The assistant was openly surprised. That the doctor was willing to believe his own creations were flawed spoke to something more than a simple reading. "I thought you'd be pleased…"

"Well you thought wrong, now; link us up to E-22, and get E-17 online too. I need to issue some new commands." The assistant hastened off to fulfill the order as the man opened a palm-sized computer and typed away at a furious pace.

* * *

The boy sighed and slumped against another tree; but for all he knew, it could have been the one he'd woken up by. Everything was starting to look the same, there was no apparent end to this forest. He shouted a curse word at the sky overhead; hoping to relieve some of his pent up frustrations. All he succeeded in doing was driving a flock of birds from a nearby tree and causing his rapidly drying throat undue pain.

God, he was thirsty, and licking the sweat from his lips was only making it worse. He'd long since discarded his coat and pullover somewhere back in the forest, they weren't worth lugging around in this heat, and it was only the ever increasing insect population that kept him from removing his shirt. _Speaking of which…_ He paused as a mosquito buzzed down on his arm. He slowly raised his hand in preparation for a strike, tensing as he finally found a target for his rage; even if it would only be a minor release. He waited till he was sure it wasn't going to fly away, then…

BOOM! With sound a more like an explosion than any thing else, a tree toppled to the ground less than five feet to the boy's right.

His hazel eyes went wide as he jumped to his feet in shock. He barely had time to look up and see another of the monstrous flora in freefall at him. It was only pure luck that his feet moved fast enough for him to avoid becoming a puddle of blood, bone, and flesh. "What the hell?!" he shouted as he dove out that way of two more trees that seemed intent on crushing him. He turned, ready to sprint in the opposite direction, at the side of the clearing the trees had fallen form and could finally see what had nearly caused his death four times over.

To call it a robot was really the only way to describe what he saw, but at the same time it just didn't do the machine justice. The twin treads that propelled the silver, tank-like body forward emanated a loud, clanking growl as they tore the earth beneath them asunder and gouged great furrows in their wake. A half spherical turret sat at what was presumably the front of the robot; and the small, iron-grey barrel sticking out of that turret required no guess work in the deducing of it's function.

But it wasn't these qualities that caused the boy's heart to skip at least three beats. It was the pair of still spinning circular blades that gave him that great jolt of fear. There was no doubt that those same blades were the reason that the four toppled trees now laying horizontal on the ground around him. There was also little doubt of the machine's new intentions when it lurched forward with startling speed, the edge of the right buzz saw avoided by mere inches when the boy dived out of the way.

The boy panted as his mechanical stalker, having overshot its intended target, revolved on the spot to face him again. The machine's treads spun rapidly and it lurched at him once more; this time, the boy was not so lucky. One of the saw blades nicked his left arm as he was diving out of the way. He gave a pained gasp as his hand instinctively clasped the wounded flesh. The machine was halfway through it's next revolution when the boy, despite the pain(Or maybe because of it), realized something. The machine had a speed he couldn't hope to match on a straight path, and its metal body looked strong enough to stand cannon to cannon with any tank; but it couldn't turn!

Like any similar machine; this one's maneuverability had been sacrificed for increased defense. Whomever had designed the contraption had been smart, the speed on a straight path would most likely make up for the lack of any turning ability to a great extent. But it was not so great an advantage that the boy couldn't exploit the machine's weakness. Still holding the wound on his arm, he plunged back into the forest; fear fueling his flight as it had when the man had pulled the gun on him.

The sound of steel teeth tearing through thick, living wood assaulted his ears as he sprinted through the trees. It was almost as though the forest was screaming in agony; some of which he felt in the still bleeding wound on his upper arm. The boy made a sharp turn to the right as he heard the saw-bladed tank accelerate through the forest; knocking trees down now, as opposed to cutting them.

It was probably the smartest thing he'd done all day.

The machine shot past him yet again, leaving a trail of broken trees, torn earth, and splinters in its wake. The boy didn't even glance back to check the metal monster's position; running was all that mattered now, he had to keep running or that thing would kill him. Onward into the foliage he sprinted, no longer caring where his path might lead; his only concern now was putting distance between him and that machine before the next acceleration. The sound of that particular action reached his ears and he made an almost 180 degree turn as the machine shot passed him less then a foot away, thinking that it would take the longest time to turn if he went that way. He was rewarded for his risk; the machine took almost thirty seconds to reorient itself, by which time the boy had put a sizable distance between the two of them. Now the boy was panting and sweating in the intense heat; the adrenaline was slowly diluting in his bloodstream. His feet's movements were slowing and his muscles were screaming in protest, unused to this level of physical activity. He couldn't keep this up much longer and he knew it. He had to get away; NOW!

He jumped over a small creek, hoping that the natural trench would at least slow the machine down. Unfortunately; luck didn't seem to like him today. The robotic tank did indeed slow as it approached the ditch; but, using its saw arms to support itself, literally pulled its massive body over the gap and continued the pursuit from without missing a beat. "Damn it!" The boy swore; wasting precious breath for a momentary release of anger and frustration, and continued to run for his life despite his draining endurance. His hope was fading faster than his stamina; he'd already given up on anyone coming to save him, he seemed to be the only creature capable of higher thought in this forest. But now he was no longer certain that he would live to see the next hour.

Maybe it was the last, desperate act of a mind that had been pushed so far out of its comfort zone. Maybe it was a soul that had finally accepted that its time on earth was coming to an end. Or maybe the boy had just plain given up. But, for whatever reason, the boy slowed to a stop and turned to face what looked to be his end. The tank-like machine stopped roughly thirty feet from its quarry, the idling engine growling like a predator that had just cornered its prey. An appropriate analogy, seeing as the boy-despite having nothing to impede his flight-was effectively cornered. His body was out of steam, and his spirit had lost any hope of survival, and his mind was refusing to work. He was caught.

* * *

He was a proud, often times stubborn, being; one that was known for being as hard and unmoving as the mountain. He was unbending in his ways and nay unmatched in his strength. He was the epitome of responsibility and duty.

At least, that was how he was SUPPOSE to be.

In truth, part of him had grown to like the idea of running off to save the world without any warning. Part of him liked helping people out; not because you were obligated to by some forgotten rule, but simply because you were a good person. Part of him _liked_ the life threatening battles with cold, emotionless robots that would kill you without an instant's hesitation. Part of him _liked_ hanging out with that hyperactive hero and his friends

But; another, and far larger, part knew that he couldn't live that life. It knew that his destiny was to be a guardian to something that held a value far beyond imagining. Something so powerful that it could be both a force of healing or a force of harm. Something so utterly terrifying that it had destroyed a civilization in one fell swoop. Something that no one else understood half as well as him; and something that the dregs of the so called society his friends lived in were constantly trying to steal.

But that was really to be expected when a power source such as this was given the form of a massive gem. Sometimes, he dared to think that whatever deity had formed the crystal must have held a grudge against him. Why else would this impossibly huge stone be the vessel that held the limitless power known as only as 'Chaos'?

That was another mystery that even the brightest mind of their little team hadn't been able to solve. Just what was this power? It defied explanation; even he, its guardian, knew nothing about it beyond that he was to protect it. 'Like your father had before him and your children after you.' That was what he remembered… 'Someone' telling him, a long time ago. But he was far from stupid, despite what people like to think, he knew that the lineage would end with him. He was the last of his kind; after his life had ended, there was no one who could take up this sacred duty.

Yeah; it wasn't something he liked to think about.

Still; when the majority of your life was spent on an island that few knew existed, and even fewer could actually get to, pretty much the only thing for you TO do was think. Think about how pointless your life was, how good the lives of everyone else you knew was, how ignorant they were of everything they had been given. Or how many different ways there were to die; how creative one could be in killing one's self, how easy it was to….

He shook his head to derail the train now running through it; he wasn't going to allow suicide to tempt him. He wasn't a coward, and he wouldn't become one by letting his loneliness best his will to live. He would die in battle or of old age, damn it! Not by his own hand! That was one of his people's customs; to die in battle was the highest honor a warrior could have. Living so long that you see an end to all battles was a close second. Some may have called it pointless to cling to an honor system that no one save him even remembered; other's may have called it outright stupid. Just like his dedication to the job that only he knew the purpose of; and these thoughts were not something he was immune to himself.

Suddenly, all thoughts were driven out of his head in one fell swoop. The was a sound unlike any he had heard in his previous years of life; a screeching, painful, life-ending sound. And it was coming from the forests that surrounded him. Now his face hardened into a glare that would have made a demon three times his size feel true fear just as his hands clenched themselves into fists of rage. The forest, _his_ forest, was in pain; and something that did not belong was in _his_ home. Were there anything else capable of higher thought near him, they would have felt the most extreme pity for that something; when this being was mad, there was nothing in all creation that didn't feel at least a twinge of fear.

He started down the stone steps of the temple that held his treasure, shoes barely making a sound during their slow march. So what if his life was pointless, so what if his clinging to old beliefs was stupid, it wasn't important, all that mattered was that this was _his_ life and he was going to live it.

Everyone else could just go to hell for all he cared.


End file.
